The Phantom,The Avatar And The Firelord
by TheGreatGodzilla
Summary: After save the world from the asteroid and the wars in Avatar Wolrd was end ghost of Sozin's invasion to the Ghost Zone and try to make it to be one of Fire Nation Colonies and Danny and Aang can stop him or Firelord Sozin who will win?
1. Invasion Of Firelord Sozin

The crossover story of Danny Phantom and Avatar the Last Airbender

Disclamier:I don't own Danny Phantom or Avatar the Last Airbender

Chapter 1 Invasion Of Firelord Sozin

Six months after save the world from the asteroid...

"Ahhhh!"Screamed Skulker and another ghosts include Desiree,Thecnus,Ember McLian,Johnny 13,  
Kitty,Box Ghost,Lady Launch Ghost,Spectra,Bertrand,Undergrowth,Car-Puter,Frigth Knigth,

Youngblood and Walker and his henchmen are come out too.

"What happened?the ghost king is escape again?"Asked Danny

"No if he's escape why should I not with him."Said Frigth Knigth

"A ghost name Sozin and his soldiers are created a trouble in the Ghost Zone."Said Skulker

"He's called Ghost Zone is the Spirit World."Said Desiree

"Wait!Spirit Wolrd I know what happened now!"Said Frigth Knigth

"Danny what happened?ahhhhh!"Screamed Sam and Jazz

"GHOSTS!"Said Jack and Maddie

"Go to get the weapon!"Said Maddie

"Mom Dad wait!"Said Danny

"Danny why these ghosts are come here?"Asked Tucker

"Frigth Knigth gonna start to tell us now."Said Danny

"Long ago Pariah Dark the king of the ghosts had a war with the ghosts who called

himself a Firelord his name's Sozin. He and his soldiers come from the otherside of the

Ghost Zone and he's come with a monster name's Koh the face steeler and his soldiers is a

Fireskeletons they're to many and they're the biggest army that I ever seen but Pariah Dark

can defeated Sozin and Koh and send them and his soldiers back to they the Ghost Zone.

That's of all."Said Frigth Knigth

"How the percent of Ghost Zone to be undercontrol of the Firelord?"Asked Sam

"70%"Said Thecnus

"So how could we stop them?"Asked Danny

"I have an anwser a few days after the war I go to the Sozin's Ghost Zone that was a strange land it's a forest and a long river and I see the city at door of city is write in

a chinese language lucky for me that I had learn the chinese language and can translated it

the city name Fenghuang the one of Fire Nation Colonies the people of Fenghuang City is the

Fireskeletons and the ghost from the land called Fire Nation. At nigth I'm go into palace

and found a portal that's go to another world I'm go in and everything around the world was look like Japan and China and that world is the world of bender the world is during a war

called a Hundred Years Wars and people said only the Avatar master of all four elements

could stop it he's the last airbender name's Aang the world of the Avatar is have 4 land

Water Tribe,Earth Kingdom,Fire Nation and Air Nomads the Avatar is the spirit of the planet

and born into the human from to bring the balance of the world but Fire Nation are want to

rule the world and man who start the war is Firelord Sozin and every 100 years the comet

that's called Sozin's comet are come and make a power of the firebenders stronger and Sozin

use it to start a war by use it to wipe out the Air Nomads but he doesn't found Aang

because he ranaway before they're come and that he's spend a time of all his life to search

the last airbender and destroy him but he's died before that's time is come

that's of all"Said Frigth Knigth

"So first we must go to that world."Said Danny 


	2. Go To Ba Sing Se

The crossover story of Danny Phantom and Avatar the Last Airbender

Disclamier:I don't own Danny Phantom or Avatar the Last Airbender

Chapter 2 Go To Ba Sing Se

Now Danny,Sam,Tucker,Jazz,Skulker,Desiree,Ember McLain,Johnny 13,Kitty,Spectra,Bertrand,

Frigth Knigth,Thecnus and Car-Puter are go into Ghost Zone to meet Clockwork to use portal.

"We must use to across the Ice Realm this is the best way to safe us."Said Skulker

At Frosbite's Village...

"Danny!"Said Frosbite

"We're have a more important mission to do Frosbite because it's from the

Fireskeletons."Said Danny

"Yes they're try to todestroyed us but we have ice power and it's opposite fire they're turn into a normal skeletons and destroyed."Said Frosbite

Frigth Knigth go watch who's lead this army.

"Hey what does that Knigth doing?"Asked Desiree

"I don't know."Said Thecnus

"I go to watching who's lead this army the leader's Admiral Zhao the man who killed by La the the spirit of ocean."Said Frigth Knigth

"We need to go to Clockwork's Castel!"Said Danny

At Clockwork's Castel...

"Are all of you want to go to the Avatar World rigth?"Asked Clockwork

"Yes."Said Danny

"But the wars are over why should you go?"Asked Clockwork

"We need to search the Avatar."Said Sam

"Okay I will send you go to the few days after the Hundred Years Wars to capital city

of Earth Kingdom called Ba Sing Se."Said Clockwork

"All rigth go to Ba Sing Se!"Said Danny 


	3. The Story Of The Firelords

The crossover story of Danny Phantom and Avatar the Last Airbender

Disclamier:I don't own Danny Phantom or Avatar the Last Airbender

Chapter 3 The Story Of The Firelords

"Okay we're in Ba Sing Se now."Said Jazz

"Thecnus you have a something to translated language of people of here?"Asked Tucker

"Yes."Said Thecnus

"I can translated all of them around the world. It's easy for me."Said Thecnus

"Okay Frigth what the place is Aang will go in Ba Sing Se."Asked Sam

"At a tea shop called jasmine dragon of Iroh the former general of Fire Nation and uncle

of Firelord Zuko."Said Frigth Knigth

"Hey how could the Hundred Years Wars start?"Asked Jazz

"Firelord Sozin he's try to conquer and destroy the balance of the world after he's knew

that his best friend Avatar Roku doesn't join to conquer the world with him he's was angry.

One day on Roku's island the volcanic mountain was exploded Sozin come to help his best

friend but when he saw Roku nearly died he's betrayed Roku and left him to died at the last

breath of Roku Avatar Aang was born at the Air Nomads."Said Frigth Knigth

"Wow he's was really horrible tynant."Said Sam

"If you think he was horrible his son and his grandson was

more horrible."Said Frigth Knigth

"His son Firelord Azulon was uncaring and cruel tyrannical ruler he's was the one of great generalever of the Fire Nation he's was little cared for his people he's command the Southern Raider to attack the Southern Water Tribe to kill the girl who is last Southern Waterbender but he's failed because the mother of that's girl was sacrifice herself to save

her daugther's life the name of that girl is Katara. 6 years later she and her brother Sokka found Avatar Aang in the iceberg he was frozen pass the century."Said Frigth Knigth

"Azulon was a really tyrannical I ever heard!"Said Jazz

"Oh yeah but his son Firelord Ozai was really more tyrannical ruler than Azulon and he's the mostpowerful firebenders in the world. When the command of his father to kill his

firstborn is Zuko and he's was try to do it but his wife princess Ursa try to protect her

son he's banishment her as the one of Fire Nation traitors and next day he's callled Zuko

to the throneroom and the the people of the capital city of Fire Nation are come to watch

the battle between Zuko and Ozai but Zuko doesn't want to figth his father and that Ozai

was hurt his son by burn his left eye and ear and he's was banishment Zuko from the

Fire Nation too."Said Frigth Knigth

"He's was the most tyrannical I ever heard. More than Sozin or Azulon."Said Sam

"I can't believe that's Firelord try to kill his own son and banishment his wife."Said Jazz

"Me too."Said Danny

"Hey let's go to jasmine dragon tea shop I want to drink a some tea and seacrh the Avatar

to help us."Said Tucker 


	4. Protect Ba Sing Se

The crossover story of Danny Phantom and Avatar the Last Airbender

Disclamier:I don't own Danny Phantom or Avatar the Last Airbender

Chapter 4 Protect Ba Sing Se

"What?!"Asked Firelord Sozin

"Yes father they're go to Ba Sing Se now."Said Firelord Azulon

"Admiral Zhao!take your army and go and crush them!"Said Firelord Sozin

"Yes sir my lord."Said Admiral Zhao

"Father in this world they're can't use bending remember?"Said Firelord Azulon

"That was our Spirit World but this is they Spirit World."Said Firelord Sozin

At Ba Sing Se...

"Okay guys first change our clothes to be like a normal people of here."Said Sam

"That's good idea Sam."Said Danny

"Okay go to the clothes shop."Said Sam

Later...

"I like it!"Said Danny

"Me too!"Said Tucker

"what about you Sam?HAAAAAAA!"Said Danny and he's was shock when he's see Sam and Jazz.

(Sam and Jazz wear the clothes like in Mulan Movie when she's go to meet matchmaker but color is purple and she doesn't make up her face and hair like Mulan.)

"Wow you-you two look beautiful!"Said Danny

"Wow I can't believe this!"Said Tucker

"I can't believe we're gonna wear these clothes!"Said Johnny 13

"Oh c'mon Johnny I like this suit and it's make me look good."Said Kitty

"And this is the best way to make people don't scared you and laughd at us."Said Danny

(Everybody wear a chinese clothes except Skulker and Fright Knight they're wear chinese armor suit.)

"Now let's go to the tea shop."Said Jazz

Later...

"Okay here we are."Said Fright Knight

Now they're enter the jasmine dragon tea shop.

"Ummmm? where's the Avatar?"Asked Desiree

"At there."Said Fright Knight and point at Aang.

But before they're go to talk to Aang and his friends...

"BOOM!"

"What's going on?"Asked Sam

"I'm going ghost!"Said Danny

"Okay just follow me."Said Danny

Now Danny and the ghosts are go to the exploded noise. Sam,Jazz and Tucker go to meet Aang and his friends for the help and explain them for everything about Danny and the ghosts.

"Okay are you want us to figth the ghosts?!"Asked Sokka

"Yes if you don't Ba Sing Se will become the biggest ghosts town in the world."Said Sam

"Okay we will help."Said Aang

"Aang are you crazy?"Asked Toph

"Hey all of you don't heard the exploded noise."Asked Aang

"Yes we're heard."Said Katara

"Zuko,Mai are you want to come with us?"Asked Sokka

"Yes I will."Said Zuko

"If Zuko go I will go with him."Said Mai

"Uncle you live here don't worry I can't takecare of myself."Said Zuko

"Take that!"Said Skulker and he's punch at Fireskeletons. Ember use Hypnotic Music to make Fireskeletons hurt another soldiers in they army. Thecnus use Laser Blaster and

Car-Puter drive himself go straigth to the Fireskeletons and smash them. Spectra use Explosive Ghost Ray Disk and cut the Fireskeletons. Bertrand chang himself into T-Rex and

use the tail to hit at Fireskeletons. Desiree change her hands into swords and cut the Fireskeletons. Danny go straigth to tanks that's try to destroy the wall of Ba Sing Se.

Danny use Ice Wave to freez the tanks but before he will freez the last tank Admiral Zhao

jump out from the tank.

"If you think you can beat me you will be crazy."Said Admiral Zhao

At that moment Aang,Sam,Tucker,Jazz and Team Avatar arrive.

"Are you okay Danny."Asked Sam

"Hi I'm Aang the Avatar."Said Aang

"Katara you and the other go to help those ghosts from the Fireskeletons me an Danny will

defeat Admiral Zhao."Said Aang

"Oh the Avatar and-?"Said Admiral Zhao

"The Phantom my name's Danny Phantom."Said Danny

Zhao's punch Fireballs to Danny and Aang but Aang use Air Kick and destroy it Danny fire

Ghost Ray to him but he's jump out and Zhao shoot Fire Streams to them but Danny use Ice

Shield to protect him and Aang. Now Zhao use Fire Bomb and shoot on the sky and it's fell to Danny and Aang but Aang use grab it and shoot it back to Zhao and fell on the floor and Danny use Ice Wave to freez him before he's stand up and send him back to the Ghost Zone. When Zhao was disappeard all Fireskeletons and the tanks was stop to attack and disappear.

"Thanks Aang."Said Danny

"You 're good too."Said Aang

"Your friends and your sister told me everything about you."Said Aang

"Yeah the ghost name Fright Knight told your story to me too."Said Danny

"Danny!"Shouted Sam

"Aang!"Shouted Katara

"Are you okay?"Asked Sam and Katara

"I'm okay."Said Danny

"Me too."Said Aang 


	5. Bending Lesson

The crossover story of Danny Phantom and Avatar the Last Airbender

Disclamier:I don't own Danny Phantom or Avatar the Last Airbender

Chapter 5 Bending Lesson

"What?!"Asked Firelord Sozin

"Yes father. Zhao had failed to captured those ghosts."Said Firelord Azulon

"Called Koh and send him to captured those ghosts to us."Said Firelord Sozin

At Ba Sing Se...

"Hey how could all of you use bending?"Asked Sam

"We're have it when they're born or someone like Sokka who can't use bending."Said Aang

"Why?"Asked Danny

"Because he's non-bender."Said Toph

"Hey Danny maybe the best way to win Firelord Sozin is to be the bender."Said Sam

"That's good idea Sam."Said Danny

"Aang you can teach us to use bending?"Asked Danny

"Ummmm?okay I'll try."Said Aang

"But first go to the lake."Said Aang

"But how could we go?"Asked Jazz

"By ride on Appa's back!"Said Aang

"One question?what's that monster?"Asked Tucker

"He's not a monster. He's a Flying Bison."Said Katara

Now everybody jump on Appa and he's fly to the lake.(Except Danny and the ghosts are fly.)

"Okay let's do it."Said Danny

"Skulker are you-"Said Danny

"No way me and the other have ghost power to use we don't need bending."Said Skulker

"Okay."Said Danny

"First airbending."Said Aang

"But how to do airbending?"Asked Tucker

"The key to airbending is flexibility and finding and following the path of least

resistance. Airbending is notable for being almost purely defensive, as well as the most

dynamic of the four bending arts. Airbenders can overwhelm many opponents at once with

large and powerful attacks that could prove fatal; however,due to the pacifist nature of the Air Nomads, such attacks are rarely used."Said Aang

"Just push the air."Said Aang

"Hey I can do it!"Said Danny

"I'm not!"Said Sam

"Me too."Said Tucker

"Me three."Said Jazz

"Okay I will practice Danny you 3 go to learn earthbending from Toph."Said Aang

"But why I shouldn't go with them?"Asked Danny

"Because you're element is air you can't do another 3 elements except you're the Avatar like me."Said Aang

"Are you heard that?"Asked Jazz

"Yes I'm heard."Said Sam

"Me too."Said Tucker

"If one of us are earthbender his or her can't use another."Said Sam

"Okay Toph let's start."Said Sam

"The key to earthbending is utilizing neutral jing,which involves waiting and listening

for the right moment to strike and, when that moment comes, acting decisively. In other

words,earthbenders generally endure their enemies' attacks until the right opportunity to

counterattack reveals itself,then strike with unyielding force."Said Toph

"punch at that's rock."Said Toph

"But it's so far from-"Said Jazz

"Do it!"Shouted Toph

"I can do it!I can earthbender."Said Tucker

"Oh great."Said Sam

"Okay go Zuko."Said Jazz

Now they'r walk to Zuko and Mai.

"Zuko can you teaches us to use firebending?"Asked Jazz

"I can."Said Zuko

"Okay let's start."Said Sam

"Firebending is notable for its intensive attacking style and general lack of adequate

defense moves,although some notable firebenders utilize creative defensive moves."Said Zuko

"Okay shoot that rock."Said Zuko

"Yes I can do it."Said Jazz

"Oh c'mon it's mean my bending is water or nothing like Sokka."Said Sam

Now Sam walk to Katara and Sokka.

"Katara can you teach me to use waterbending?"Asked Sam

"Sure."Said Katara

"The fighting style of waterbending is mostly fluid and graceful, acting in concert with the environment. Waterbenders deal with the flow of energy; they let their defense become

their offense, turning their opponents' own forces against them."Said Katara

"Okay pick up a some of water but don't use your hands."Said Katara

"Okay I'll try."Said Sam

"I can do it!"Said Sam

"Good job Sam."Said Katara

At that moment Koh's swim the lake near them.

"ROAR!" At that moment Koh jump out from the lake to capture Sam.

"I'm Koh the faces stealer and I will steal your face."Said Koh

"Okay the test is come you four go and beat Koh."Said Aang

Tucker throw two rocks to Koh and hit him. Jazz shoot Fire bomb to him. Sam pick up a water

and fire it to Koh's face. Danny use Air Kick to kick at his face and knock him out.

"You did it."Said Sokka

"That's increadible."said Desiree

"So great!"Said Thecnus

"Not bad."Said Katara

"Now send Koh back to the Spirit World."Said Danny and he's send Koh back to Spirit World.

"Now go back to Ba Sing Se."Said Aang

"Okay."Said Danny 


	6. Attack Of Firelord Azulon

The crossover story of Danny Phantom and Avatar the Last Airbender

Disclamier:I don't own Danny Phantom or Avatar the Last Airbender

Chapter 6 Attack Of Firelord Azulon

"Now is your turn my son."Said Firelord Sozin

"Yes sir."Said Firelord Azulon

"You!send this messege to the Avatar and those ghosts."Said Firelord Sozin when he's point

at one of his Fireskeletons soldiers.

At Ba Sing Se...

"BOOM!"

"What's happened?"Asked Sokka

"Come out now Avatar you and your ghostly friends can't stop me."Said Fireskeleton

"Why Sozin send you alone to captured us?"Asked Skulker

"No he's send me to send this messege to you!"Said Fireskeleton

"Bye-bye"Said Fireskeletons and he's throw a messege to them before go back to Ghost Zone.

(Because Firelord Sozin was had his new palace now in the Ghost Zone and that Fireskeleton

are come from this palace.)

"What is it?"Asked Sam

"A messege from Firelord Sozin."Said Danny

"Ghost of Firelord Azulon and his army will conquer the Northern Water Tribe!"Said Aang

"What are we gonna do?"Asked Tucker

"Ummmm I have a one question? where's the Northern Water Tribe?"Asked Sam

"At the North Pole."Said Katara

"North Pole!"Said Sam,Jazz,Tucker and Danny

"Oh great we don't have a sweater!"Said Tucker

"Don't worry maybe they will have."Said Katara

"Oh great we must move again."Said Desiree

Now they're ride Appa and fly to the Northern Water Tribe.

"Welcome to Nothern Water Tribe."Said Katara

"Wow everything is made from ice?so cool!"Said Tucker

"Katara!"Said Pakku

"Grandpa!"Said Katara

"And who are these people?"Asked Pakku

"This is Danny Phantom and his friends and those're ghosts from the land called

Ghost Zone."Said Katara

"Pakku the ghost of Firelord Azulon and his ghosts army are come to conquer

the Northern Water Tribe now!"Said Aang

"Wait! where're the clothes shop we need the sweaters now."Said Sam

"Okay follow me."Said Sokka

Later...

"They're coming!"Said Zuko

"I'm going ghost!"Said Danny

At Firelord Azulon ship...

"Firer!"Shouted Firelord Azulon his Fireskeletons soldiers start to shoot the Fire Cannon to the ice wall.

Now they're go in to boat and go to wall and climb it to come in.

"Danny you and Aang go to Azulon's ship me and the other will beat

those Fireskeletons."Said Fright Knight

Aang shoot Air Bomb to many ships near Azulon's ship and destroyed it. Danny use Air Vortex

and wipe out 1 in 3 of Azulon ships army. Aang created Tornadoes and destroyed another

Azulon ships army. Now only have 3 ships in Firelord Azulon's army.

(Including his ship too.)

Now Danny throw Explosive Snowball to Firelord Azulon's ship and exploded it.

"You!you will paid for destroyed my ship and my honor!"Shouted Firelord Azulon

Azulon fly to Danny and Aang and shoot Fire Bomb to them. But Aang block it by Air Barrier

and shoot Air Bomb to him. Firelord Azulon fall into the sea and Danny send him back to

Ghost Zone. Like when Danny send Admiral Zhao back to the Spirit World the Fireskeletons was disappeard too.

"Aang!"Shouted Katara

"Danny!"Shouted Sam

"Hey guys!"Said Danny

"Where's Azulon?"Asked Tucker

"I'm send him back to the Ghost Zone."Said Danny

"Hey you guys are want come with us in the Ghost Zone?"Asked Danny

"Why?"Asked Sokka

"We need all of you to stop the invasion of Firelord Sozin."Said Danny 


	7. Release The Ghost Zone

The crossover story of Danny Phantom and Avatar the Last Airbender

Disclamier:I don't own Danny Phantom or Avatar the Last Airbender

Chapter 7 Release The Ghost Zone

"Okay welcome to the Ghost Zone."Said Danny

"Woah I can't believe this."Said Sokka

"In this zone the bending is work."Said Sam

"Danny!"Shouted Frostbite

"Forstbite!"Said Danny

"So where's Sozin palace?"Asked Danny

"Behind the Dragons Spring ."Said Frostbite

"Dragons Springs?"Asked Tucker

"Why we shouldn't see it?"Asked Skulker

"Firelord Sozin created it to be land of ghosts of animals from Fire Nation to use in the

war including dragons,komodo rhino,mongoose dragons and the other dangerous animals like

boar-q-pine and lion valture."Said Fright Knight

"What is it look like?"Asked Jazz

"It's have lush green hillsides, small woods and lakes."Said Fright Knight "Okay let's go."Said Danny

At Sozin's palace...

"What?!"Asked Firelord Sozin

"Yes my lord they're come."Said Fireskeleton Commander

"I can't believe those ghosts can defeated my son."Said Firelord Sozin

"And my soldiers told me the Avatar is come with them too. He's the lastairbender name's Aang"Said Fireskeleton Commander

"Are you want me to send the army to defeated them?"Asked Fireskeleton Commander

"No this time I will defeated them by myself!"Said Firelord Sozin

"Commander go to called the Dragon Raider to go with me. I will go hunt the ghosts and the

Avatar."Said Firelord Sozin

"Okay you can go back to command you army now."Said Firelord Sozin

Now Sozin and and the group of soldiers called Dragon Raider ride the dragons to go to Dragon Spring.

"Avatar Aang!"Shouted Firelord Sozin

"Sozin!"Said Skulker

"That's Firelord Sozin?"Asked Sam

"Yes but be careful he's stronger than you thought."Said Fright Knight

"The Avatar is mine you other go to take those ghosts and his friends."Said Firelord Sozin

"Yes sir my lord."Said Commander

"Wait Aang I'm will go with you."Said Danny

"If you think I can't defeated you was wrong."Said Firelord Sozin

"Be careful Danny."Said Sam

"You too Aang."Said Katara

Sozin shoot Blue Fire to Aang and Danny Aang Block it and shoot Fire Whip to him but Sozin

block it Danny shoot Ghost Ray to Sozin and hurt him Aang shoot Air Bomb to him and he's

jump out and shoot Fire Bomb to them but Aang grab it Danny created Explosive Snowball and

Now Aang throw Fire Bomb and Danny throw Explosive Snowball to Sozin and he's try to block it but it more powerful than Sozin and exploded. Sozin give up and he's and his army with his son,Koh and Admiral Zhao go back to Spirit World.

"You did it Aang!"Said Katara

"Thanks Katara."Said Aang

"Good job buddy!"Said Tucker

"You're perfect boyfriend for me."Said Sam

"And perfect brother of me."Said Jazz

"Thank you for all of you to save the Ghost Zone."Said Skulker

"Hey what should we called this war?"Asked Sokka

"Oh the Ghost Zone War."Said Tucker

"What about this spring?destroy it?"Asked Jazz

"No maybe it will make Ghost Zone look better."Said Danny

"Okay it's time say goodbye."Said Danny

Now the Avatar and his firends

"Bye."Said zuko and Mai

"Goodbye."Said Sokka

"Good luck."Said Katara

"Goodbye Danny Phantom."Said Aang

"Goodbye Avatar Aang."Said Danny

Now Aang and his firend go back to Ba Sing Se. Danny,Sam,Jazz and Tucker are go back to they're home and the ghosts was stay in the Ghost Zone and don't make any trouble . 


End file.
